


You'd be a Paragon after my own heart

by Piratess_of_Tortuga



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bianca messes up more than just the Valammar thing, F/M, More tags to be added, OOC, Varric is not so committed to Bianca after all, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratess_of_Tortuga/pseuds/Piratess_of_Tortuga
Summary: Isa Cadash has lived all her life in the shadows and isn't used to being a hero to whom everyone looks up to. But then one day, she wakes up in a cell and her life gets turned upside down. Like that wouldn't be enough, she also meets a familiar face with whom she has crossed paths once before and suddenly everything turns awkward - at least for a time.





	1. Something unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Well, because this one has circled in my mind long enough and suspended my work on other fics, of course I had to write it down just to get it out of my head. :D So, F!Cadash/Varric -story, act 1, here we go! :)

Two figures rushed up the stairs carved on the side of a snowy hill. Isa heard the sounds of fighting, but she hadn’t got the slightest clue of _who_ were fighting as everything she knew of the situation so far was that she had gotten her bow back, she had a strange glowing mark on her hand, and right now she was led through a demon-infested valley by a woman called Cassandra. Oh, and the sky was tearing apart above them **.** Just a normal day in Thedas, right?

 

Isa was a member of a Carta crime family called the Cadash. If she happened to be a traditional dwarf, she would surely have shat herself by now, but luckily she was not. She had lived on the surface all her life, travelling across the Free Marches and partaking in the family business **.** At the moment, however, she was running straight into battle like some damn warrior because she had practically been given no choice **.** On top of all that, she had no memory of what had happened before she woke up in a cell to find herself about to be interrogated by two humans. Just lovely.

 

When the rescue group of two, one of the participants unwilling, reached the top of the hill, they found an elf and a dwarf battling a bunch of demons. There was something distantly familiar to the latter of the rescuees, but Isa had no time to ponder upon it right now as she drew the first arrow and shot it towards one of the lurking menaces. With their strenght raised up to four, the group finished their remaining foes without any difficulties. When Isa was sure that it was finally safe to lower her weapon, she placed it in the leathery case she carried for it on her back and sighed deeply.

”Not used to demons, are you?” someone suddenly asked her. 

Isa raised her gaze that was of the shade of a smoky brown quartz and just as glimmering.

”I can handle anything in need of killing”, she replied with a hint of arrogance in her voice.

_You’re not the one to fear, you are the cause of it,_ she added silently by reiterating the words of her father in her mind.

”Really?” the other dwarf inquired and brought forth his crossbow, ”so does Bianca here, you two are so much alike!”

”Sure, why not”, Isa shrugged and offered him her hand, ”I’m Isa by the way.”

”Varric Tethras: rogue, story teller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong”, the dwarf winked at Cassandra while he shook hands with Isa.

_”Tethras”? Do I know him from somewhere?_

”Nice to meet you.”

”Like wise.”

                      Right after Isa let go of Varric’s hand, she felt how somebody grabbed her left wrist.

”Quickly, before more come through!” the elf shouted and guided her hand towards the green swirl in the sky above them **.**

A winding ray of light erupted from the strange mark on Isa’s hand, and after it made contact with the swirl in the sky, the latter vanished in some kind of magical explosion. When the elf finally released her hand, she pulled it away from him as if he had just hurt it and grimaced.

”What did you do?!” Isa demanded, unsure of what had just happened and feeling immensily uncomfortable because of it.

”I merely saw a chance and helped you to take action”, the elf told her, ”so, technically, the credit for sealing the rift is yours.”

”I... I did that?” the young dwarf’s irritation diminished a bit.

”Indeed. Whatever placed that thing in the sky also place that mark upon your hand. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

                      Isa fell silent when bafflement surrounded her like a hazy cloud, and she blushed a bit. She had learned to be so reserved that it often made her ill-tempered and touchy even when she had no reason to be. Apparently the elf seemed to notice it as he took no offense.

”My name is Solas”, he said cheerfully, offering a hand to her as it were, ”I’m glad to see you have recovered well.”

”’Recovered’?”

”What he means to say is that ’I prevented the mark from killing you while you slept’”, Varric clarified.

”Oh”, she tried to pull herself together after getting an explanation, ”thank you.”

The elf smiled to her.

”You’re welcome.”

                      When Isa turned to look at Varric, she saw how he stared at her in turn, evaluating her with his gaze. Noticing that, she grew even more certain that she had seen him somewhere before **,** in the Free Marches perhaps? In Kirkwall, or...?

”Are you quite done already?” Cassandra asked impatiently, ”we have more pressing matters to pay attention to than an idle chat!”

Much to her own surprise, Isa shook her head and turned to look at the human as if the blame was all hers.

”You’re right”, she admitted, ”let’s go.”

 

After fighting their way deeper into the valley, the group reached a bridge protected by gates. In addition to that, there was also another small rift infront of them, but it was dealt with just like the one before it. Solas praised Isa for becoming more proficient in sealing those things which, according to him, were tears in the Veil. Isa didn’t comprehend how she could become more proficient in something she didn’t even understand. And what that so-called ”Veil” even was anyway? Surely an elven thing **-** or human one, but certainly not _dwarven_. Oh, bloody hell... _Why_ was she even here? She was a thug of the Carta, not some dazzling heroine who always saved the day! The more Isa tried to make sense of her current situation, the more confused she became, and by the time the gates were opened before her and the others, she wasn’t even sure who she was even supposed to be anymore.

She didn’t know what had happened.

She didn’t know what _was_ happening.

And she sure as hell didn’t, or even wanted, to know what was still _going to happen_ **.**

 

If the whole situation wasn’t crazy enough as it was, after a rather heated discussion on the bridge between Cassandra, Leliana, and a man they addressed as the Chancellor, _Isa_ had been chosen as the one to decide by which route the group should proceed. Suspecting that neither would be better that the other, she had chosen to take the mountain path.

”Wise choice”, Varric had commented after hearing her decision, but she had barely heard him as the only thing in her mind back then had been that the sooner this whole thing would be over with the better.

Still, while climbing up the stairs and battling the few demons inside the passage leading through the mountain, Isa had feverishly tried to remember where she had seen Varric before. She was now absolutely sure that she had met him somewhere near the Waking Sea, most likely in...

 

_By the ancestors, **the tavern**!_

For the rest of the journey, save for the constant fighting, it was relatively quiet to the point where Varric opened his mouth again. Isa had the distinct feeling that he did it on purpose just to pick on her and it annoyed her immensily.

”So let me guess: surface dwarf”, he speculated, ”maybe part of the Carta?”

_*sigh*_

_Here we go..._

”What makes you think that?” Isa asked though she had originally intended to try to avoid an open conversation.

”I can tell a proper Orzammar dwarf from twenty paces away. Also, you have that shifty-smuggler look to you.”

Isa couldn’t help giving an amused laugh.

”I’m not the only one with the shifty-smuggler look here”, she countered.

”Now that _is_ true”, Cassandra cut in **,** ”but Varric wasn’t the one to destroy the Conclave.”

”That you know of”, Varric joked, ” we shifty-smuggler types can be tricky.”

 

And when the Seeker grunted in frustration, Isa tittered quietly behind her hand. _Now_ she remembered why the events in the tavern had occurred in the first place.

 

The group battled their way ever onwards until they reached a site full of rubble among which there were several petrified humans.

”The Temple of Sacred Ashes”, Solas noted with a slight wistful hint in his voice.

”What’s left of it anyway”, Varric added.

Isa, on the other hand, just looked around with curiosity. She had never heard about the temple but she was pretty sure that it was an Andrastian thing. They _always_ had churches and temples, holy fingerbones, and who knows what and where.

”This is where you walked out of the Fade and our soldiers found you”, Cassandra told Isa as if answering an unspoken question, ”they say there was a woman standing behind you, but no one knows who she was.”

”What do you mean?” the young dwarf asked, puzzled, ”what is the Fade?”

”It’s the place where people go when they dream”, Solas explained.

”But it’s generally off-limits for dwarves as we are resistant to magic and lyrium”, Varric played the second tone again while touching one of the petrified humans, ”but this...”

Isa walked silently to the stony figure by which he stood and touched its rough surface which had formerly been skin.

”What could possibly cause people to turn into this?”

”I saw something similar in Kirkwall. The stuff that caused it there is called red lyrium, and it can corrupt even our kind. It twists the minds of people and eventually drives them mad.”

Isa glanced questioningly at Varric and noticed that there was a sad look about him.

”How do you know that?” she asked gingerly.

The rogue dropped his gaze and remained silent for a while.

”Because of my brother”, he told her, ”shall we go now? There’s still a world for you to save.”

                      Soon after the brief discussion between the two dwarves ended, the group began to continue towards their destination where Isa was to perform miracles and eventually seal the whole green woundlike thing in the sky. How was she supposed to do _that_? She had the mark on her hand, yes, and she had sealed a couple of smaller rifts so far, but that thing Cassandra and other called ”the Breach” was pretty huge compared to those. From what Isa had gathered from the words spoken to her by Solas earlier, she was under the impression that if she wasn’t able to do it, no one would be. Pretty encouraging thought, huh? ”If you can’t do it, the whole world will end - no big deal, really”.

 

For the first time in her life Isa Cadash felt that there was the weight of the world on her shoulders. At the moment she was, however, determined to try to help at least **,** and when the large rift at the temple was opened and one huge demon dragged its ass to the site, she was sure that she should try even harder than ever before.


	2. Haven

By the time Isa opened her eyes, she found herself lying on a bed in a small cottage. She felt dioriented but was soon given an abrupt wake-up as someone whimpered and nearly screamed near her ear and the headache she already had got even worse.

”I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” an unknown elf exclaimed, appearing fearful as if Isa had been a bear, a shade, or something like that.

”Where am I?” she asked, her voice raspy and tired.

The elf dropped to her knees and bowed so deeply that her forehead touched the floor.

”I beg your forgiveness and blessing. I am but a humble servant”, she babbled.

”Yeah, right”, the young dwarf gave a short laugh.

”You are back in Haven, my lady”, the elf continued, ignoring her amusement, ”they say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.”

”So... That’s a good thing, I guess?” Isa pondered while she glanced at her left hand.

”It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days. The Breach is still in the sky, but that is what they say. I – I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, ’at once.’”

”And where is she?”

”In the chantry with the lord chancellor. ’At once’, she said”, the elf replied hastily just before she took off.

Isa rose to her feet and straightened her clothes **.**

_That_ , she shook her head, _was one **very** weird elf._ 

 

The door opened with a silent creek. Isa took a careful peek outside. If there were more people as frantic as the elf who had just run out of the cottage, then...

_Holy shit!_

The young Cadash stepped outside, closed the door, and turned around cautiously as if there were some hideous monster lurking behind her. She had spent her life in the shadows: making people disappear, collecting unpaid debts – and now there was a crowd waiting for her in broad daylight **.** Isa took one hesitant step forward and eyed her unexpected audience with healthy suspicion.

” _There she is, the Herald of Andraste”,_ an excited whisper reached her ears.

” _She closed the Breach”,_ praised another.

                      The cheers and whispers followed Isa all the way up the hill as if they had been her own shadow. She saw no familiar faces among the crowd: no Varric, no Solas... Perhaps they were waiting for her in the chantry as well? It mattered little, though, because what Isa wanted most at the moment was not to see a familiar face but to hide from the prying eyes. Dozens of men and women stared at her in awe and reverence, and she didn’t like it at all. Reverence was one of those things that could easily turn into worship which, in turn, could make the faithful rip their ”herald” to pieces **.** Those stories always ended like that. How could the Herald of Andraste expect to be treated differently than the so-called ”Bride of the Maker” who, according to what Isa had heard, had been betrayed by her own husband and burned alive? Or was she to be impaled with a stake up in her arse, perhaps? Well, her own ”faithfuls” could always try if they wanted to. Whether they would succeed or not, she would refuse to give up her life without taking a couple of those bastards with her anyhow.

 

After reaching Haven’s chantry and entering it, Isa had looked around for a while, unsure of where she should go to until she had heard voices emanating from behind the door at the end of the hall. She had gotten to regret her choice to enter the room instantly as she had found herself in the middle of a quarrel. Its participants were once again Cassandra, Leliana, and Chancellor Roderick of which the latter had still wanted to put Isa in chains and send her straight to Val Royeaux. However, when the Seeker had shown eagerness to kick him out of the room, he had chosen to back down, and the discussion concerning their current situation had been allowed to truly begin. Leliana had advised them to make contact with a presentative of the Chantry, and like in the valley, once again she and Cassandra had wanted to know whether ”the Herald” stood with them or not. Isa had felt extremely vexed by the fact that she could neither escape nor hide anymore because too many people knew her already **,** and news this big tended to spread like flies **.** Seeing no other option than to accept the situation as it was, Isa had sighed and agreed to do the best she could before leaving to prepare for the journey to the Hinterlands.

 

This whole heal-the-sky thing had better be worth all this hassle.

 

With the meeting concluded, Isa decided to have a look around the village to become familiar with the place. She did so out of habit as she had been strictly taught that a skilled rogue always observed one’s surroundings before taking any action. Before she got even started, however, something cold descended on her forehead. She looked up and what she saw made her shiver: it had started to snow. If there was something Isa hated living on the surface, it would be that blasted white cold that came every year to certain parts of Thedas. There was nothing like it on the Free Marches, but Ferelden...?

_Ugh_.

Isa corrected the position of the scarf she kept around her shoulders and focused on her original intentions again. Snowflakes or not, she would refuse to give up just yet. There had to be more to this village than just the Inquisition thing.

Smoke rose from chimneys as a faint grey swirls **.** After the grumpy look on the Inquisition’s quartermaster’s face had silently told Isa to get out of sight, she had  decided to leave the woman to stew in her own juice and headed towards the cottages near the chantry building. Seeing that the elven mage she had met in the valley earlier stood in front of one of them, Isa began determinately walk towards him, though she still kept looking around as she went. Perhaps the elf had something interesting details to tell her about the village that she overlooked?

”Ah!” Solas exclaimed when he noticed her arrival, ”the Chosen of Andraste, a blessed hero sent to save us all.”

”What?” Isa’s voice was mixed with an ironic chuckle, ”am I the great dwarven heroine riding in on a giant nug?”

Solas chuckled as well.

”I would have suggested a griffon, but sadly, they’re extinct, and I must admit that your suggestion would be much more fitting.”

”Yup, and think how much more practical **:** when the nug gets useless, we’ll have stew for the next couple of days!”

”Very practical. I guess it is to be expected, given your background”, Solas cut her joke off, changing the subject completely, ”you come from a rather notorious crime family, do you not?”

                      Isa stared at the mage in surprise. She wasn’t used to being interrupted like that, except by her parents, of course. The whole situation made her even forget to question from where Solas had gotten his information in the first place as she hadn’t revealed anything of her background to anyone here yet.

”Did the crude sense of humor give me away?” she managed a smirk.

”Joke as you will, Child of Stone, posturing is necessary”, he ignored her jest once again, ”especially for someone like you. As the Herald, your actions will undoubtedly draw the attention of several unwanted parties, and they’ll try to turn the stains in your past against you.”

”Well”, Isa shrugged, ”I wouldn’t call my family a stain, but... thanks, I guess.”

”You’re welcome.”

 

Feeling as if she had just been hit on the head with a hammer and knocked out, Isa began to walk down the path leading past the local tavern. She eventually reached the campfire built near the stairs leading into the lower parts of the village.

”Hey”, someone greeted her as she passed by.

”Hey”, she replied absent-mindedly and was about to descent the stairs, but when she was talked to again, she froze before she even managed to lower her foot fully on the first step.

”Are you in a hurry?” Varric called out to her again to gain her attention.  

Isa brought her right foot slowly back up beside the other and glanced over her shoulder.

”Yeah”, she replied **,** turning around and taking one step forward to express self-confidence, ”we’re gonna be heading out soon, to the Hinterlands **.** I’ll need some supplies for that.”

”Smart”, the rogue nodded and began to walk towards her casually.

Isa watched him closely while soft snowflakes fell on her copper hair.

”What of it?” she demanded rather arrogantly, ”only a fool would travel through demon-infested lands unarmed.”

”I was just wondering if you found yourself in need of new arrows.”

_What?_

Isa had absolutely no idea to what Varric was aiming at.

”Of course”, she raised an eyebrow and cocked her head, ”why do you ask?”

”Because you’re not going to find anything like the one you pointed me with two years ago, Copperheart.”

Oh, and she definitely wasn’t expecting _that._

_Shit._

What was the last time a Cadash had felt any fear? Well, that must have been when poor cousin Vanek had tried to cross the will of Isa’s grandfather, but what about Isa herself? Perhaps when that pride demon thing had plopped out of the rift in the temple ruins? Nah, she had just thought that there was some hell of a thing to kill. But now that she stood speechless infront of another dwarf who obviously remembered her and was armed with one mean crossbow.... Isa tried to turn around and leave, but Varric grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him again.

”I knew it was you!” he exclaimed, ”maybe you didn’t show me your face properly last time but your voice is something not to forget.”

”Lucky me”, Isa sneered.

”What? Not happy to see me?”

”I see that you’re still cranky about the kiss.”

”I am cranky for your group intervening my business and threathening me!”

Isa smirked.

”But not for the kiss?” she teased him.

”Andraste’s ass, I’m not talking about it!” the other dwarf snapped at her.

”So you liked it”, Isa’s self-satisfied smirk went even wider **.**

” _I didn’t say_...! Oh, _why_ am I even trying?” Varric cooled down a bit and let go of her chin, ”there are no answers to be gotten from a member of the Carta **.”**

                      When Varric began to walk back to the campfire, clenching his hands occasionally into fists in frustation, Isa felt transient pain as if someone had just stung her chest with a needle and then quickly drawn it out. Maybe her muscles were sore from fighting. But what if it was something else? A health related problem perhaps, or...? No, wait. Isa stared at Varric for a moment before she turned to descent the stairs as she had originally intended to do. She sought for the word that represented a feeling she had never felt before. It was somehow related to going too far... Had she done so now? Yes, perhaps she had. Isa didn’t know what was it like because her father had taught her that _nothing_ went too far in their line of work. Regardless, she felt that she had done so now, and for some weird reason, she felt sorry for it. What was that damned word again? Ah, yes.

_Guilt **.**_


	3. Bandits and ancient ruins

****Every last rogue templar and mage had fallen at the Crossroads, and the Inquisition had managed to make contact with Mother Giselle who had agreed to travel to Haven under escort after tending to the wounded. Cassandra and Solas had urged Isa to look for people in need of help, and she had found four of them so far. There was the elf with breathing problems, the hunter with not enough meat to feed the village’s population, the request to find the caches made by some apostate mages, and lastly the bandits stalking the road to the east. Isa had decided that they should clear the road first to make it safe to travel, and prevent the bandits from even considering robbing the whole village blind. If they got lucky, they would find some rams there and solve the village’s food shortage as well – who knows.

 

After wiping out a small group of bandits, Isa lowered her bow and took a deep breath. These bastards seemed very persistent on keeping this area as their own. When she was about to continue searching for more strugglers, Solas approached her.

”There’s something nearby that draws my attention”, he reported.

”Really? Is there something else here besides bandits?” Isa inquired, caressing the string of her bow with her fingers.

”Nothing as unpleasant as them, I assure you”, the mage explained, ”I sense an elven artifact. Activating it could help us strengthen the Veil.”

”Be careful when you reach it so that she won’t try to shoot you right in the ass and steal it from in front of your nose!” Varric called out suddenly, obviously still holding a grudge for Isa’s behavior at Haven.

She glanced at the rogue who stood on a nearby hill, and saw how Cassandra did so too, but when she turned back to Solas, she saw that he continued to stare at her instead.

”So that thing could help us with closing the Breach?” she asked, weighing her options.

”Activating them as many as possible should give us more time to find a solution for it, yes”, the mage confirmed.

Isa needed to hear no more.

”Let’s do it then, and kick some demon ass while were at it.”

                      The group began to scout uphill, and soon they reached a site with ancient ruins and an elven mage battling a lone demon. Cassandra immediately charged towards the nightmarish monster with her shield on the front while the two archers and Solas attacked from a distance. As soon as their foe was slain, the group gathered near to the ruins’ sealed entrance. The elven mage who stood nearby eyed them with suspicion, yet full of hope of a desperate kind.

”I’m glad that you arrived here when you did”, she told them, ”slaying demons is far more easier in numbers.”

”Can’t argue with that”, Isa agreed, ”who are you and what are you doing here?”

”My name is Mihris. I came here in service of my clan, but when I saw the Breach, I decided to stay here for a while and help before continuing my journey.”

Isa had the distinct feeling that there was something off with the woman, but before she managed to speak out her suspicions, Solas did so first.

”Ma harel, da’len”, he told the younger elf with a calm yet warning voice.

Those three little words made Mihris seemingly uneasy as she leaned on her staff.

”I - well, ah...” she babbled, ”will you help me?”

Isa glanced at Solas to see what he thought about the situation. Seeing him nod in approval, she turned to Mihris again.

”Alright, we’ll help you.”

 

To gain entrance to the ruins proved to be quite a feat – or at least it would have been such if the group hadn’t had an experienced mage with them. After studying the blockage for a while, Solas immediately announced that he would be able to remove it easily. Mihris then ordered him to do so, calling him a ”flat-ear” in the process which was obviously an insult as well as a payback for what he had said to the other mage earlier. Disregarding her words, Solas raised his hands in the air and caused the massive tiles to rearrange to both side of the door, opening a path before them. After that he entered the ruins cautiously with others following him, prepared for anything they might face inside the ancient walls.

Once inside the small vestibule from which there began a two sets of stairs, the group found light instead of darkness, much to their surprise. Isa’s mouth nearly fell agape when she stared at the green flame which burned in a small brazier on the wall.

”What’s this?” she wondered aloud, ”this place has surely been abandoned for decades and then some, but that thing is still ablaze!”

”It’s not normal fire, that’s for sure”, Varric commented as well, and his words made her skin crawl.

”I’ve heard about this but never seen it before”, Solas cut in just in time when Isa was about to say something witty and make herself look stupid in front of the other dwarf again, ”it’s called Veilfire.”

”’Veilfire’?” she repeated and stared at the bright peculiar flame which made her eyes glow.

_Another elven thing, then?_

”It’s a flame which as itself burned out long time ago”, Solas explained, ”due to the Veil having weakened, it came back to this world as a memory.”

”So it’s a reflection?” Isa asked, trying to undestand the view infront of her.

”In its way. As I said, it’s lit by symphatetic magic which is able to manifest itself due to having stronger connection to the Fade.”

”And that flame can light a torch without vanishing shortly afterwards?”

”Basically it acts like a normal flame, and it shouldn’t burn out when were inside these chambers, so yes.”

”That’s everything I needed to know for now”, Isa stated, took a torch from her belt and lit it with the stange fire, ”let’s go.”

                      Assuming that both sets of stairs ultimately led to the same destination, the group chose to take the ones on the left. The torch held by Isa lighted their way while they quietly descended the stairs leading into a large chamber.

”Demons”, she heard Cassandra whisper when they saw a couple of green glowing beings hovering over the floor of the chamber’s lower level.

Isa lowered her torch slowly to the ground while others snuck up to better positions, preparing to attack.

”Now!” the Seeker ordered and rushed towards the enemy.

Solas immediately cast a protective spell over her while Varric and Isa aimed at the wraiths with their bows. As immaterial as their foes seemed to be, the two fell quickly, and the group relaxed a bit.

”So, what kind of artifact are we looking for, Chuckles?” Varric inquired as he put his crossbow back to its holster **.**

”I’m confident that we’ll know when we see it, Varric”, Solas replied and began to descend the stairs **,** ”even the oldest of elven artifacts tend to hum a tune when magic is nearby.”

                      Just when Isa was about to lay down her bow and pick up the torch again, she saw how something moved in the shadows near the other stairs leading back up. She squinted her eyes as she explored the darkness with her gaze, and then it hit her: there was still one demon alive.

”Varric, look out!” she shouted a warning to the other dwarf while she rapidly grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her belt and arched her bow.

Varric turned around just in time to see how a hungry shade rose to its full height behind him, ready to devour its prey, and got shot right to its head soon afterwards. The creature shrieked and backed away a bit, only to be shot again. After that there was a snap of fingers and the shade burst into flames and vanished.

”Woa!” Varric exclaimed, ”are there more of those things around here?!”

”I suspect that was the last of them”, Solas said and heaved a sigh of relief, ”you’re lucky that we have such a sharp-eyed archer in our group in addition to yourself.”

Varric glanced at Isa who stared at him and panted while the adrenaline rush in her veins cooled down. Their eye-contact, however, was soon cut off by Mihris who had stood pressed against the nearby wall the whole time from the moment Isa had shouted out her warning.

”Yes, lucky”, the Dalish mage said dismissingly, ”we should search what draw us here, shouldn’t we?”

                      Isa grimaced as she watched Mihris descend the stairs and walk to an altar at the end of the chamber. She had a growing disgust for that one for sure.

_Elven asshole_ , she groused in her mind while she placed her bow back to its case and picked up the still burning torch.

Varric was already descending the stairs, and she soon followed his example, keeping to the walls in hopes of finding something useful. Meanwhile Solas approached the same altar in front of which Mihris was still crouching and searching a small pile of rubble. Isa spotted something glowing on the wall, and was about to reach it, when she heard a low hum emanating from somewhere nearby. Solas had laid his right hand on a device which had started to glow bright green.

”There”, he hummed in satisfaction, ”the wards are working again. The Veil feels stronger now.”

Isa turned around to walk to him and see what the object he was so excited about was, but she didn’t get far before she saw how Mihris stood up, holding something concealed in her hands.

”Well, I’m glad that you found what you apparently were already looking for”, the elf said, focusing her gaze to Isa, ”and it seems the ancestors left something for me as well. I guess this makes our alliance concluded. Go in peace, stranger.”

                      The Dalish mage was about to take her leave, but it was soon made clear that she wasn’t allowed to do so just yet.

”Our alliance may be concluded, but I believe you have something the Inquisition could use”, Isa noted, taking a step forward and glaring at the elf suspiciously.

”What? But you have what you came here for yourself, why should I give up what _I_ found?” Mihris insisted.

While Isa tried to come up with an quick excuse of how to gain the mage’s possession without cutting off her head, she could have sworn that she saw eyes with a predatory gleam in them in the darkness behind the elf.

”Ma Halani, Ma Glandival, Vir Enasalin”, Solas said with a low voice that had a strange sinister echo to it.

The Dalish mage seemed to be weighing her options after hearing those words.

”Perhaps”, she hesitated, ”yes, perhaps you’re right.”

The mage walked to Isa and handed over something to her.

”Go with Mythal’s blessing.”

                      After making sure that Mihris was gone, Isa began to rotate the amulet she now held in her hand and studied it. It was ancient, older than the ruins even, and it had strange markings carved on its surface.

”So, this is some kind of a good luck charm, eh?” she pondered, ”or much more than that considering how much our sniveling friend wanted to keep it. Solas, can you tell more about this?”

The elven mage stepped forth, and Isa passed the amulet on to him in turn. He stroked its surface lightly and a strange faint glow began to emanate from it.

”This was apparently left here by ancient elves”, he noted, ”it feels like an empowering tool for one’s abilities.”

Isa cocked her head in fascination. She had rarely been in touch with anything magical, but she had been given a full dose of that lately, and she wasn’t getting tired of it – at least not yet.

”Can anyone use it?” she asked, but Solas immediately shook his head.

”I don’t think so, but I’ll do some research on it to be sure.”

”Well, I guess that because it seems to be elven, it’s only approriate for you to have it.”

The mage seemed surprised for a moment. Perhaps he had considered her to be more selfish.

”I appreciate the gesture”, he told her, ”thank you.”

Isa flashed him a rare friendly smile.

”You’re welcome.”

                     

While the group continued to explore the ruins further for more loot and useful information, Isa had the distinct feeling that she was being watched from time to time. Perhaps it was caused by the place they were in as she had never visited anything like it before, and she didn’t catch any of her companions in the act. She eventually went back to the spot where she had seen the strange glow on the wall, and began to study it. When she felt someone’s eyes on her again, she decided to ignore the feeling. It was surely due to this place, or elven things, or even ghosts of ancient elven things, but as far as they didn’t attack her, she wouldn’t care.


	4. Something to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I had a major editor's block with this one for some reason... -_-  
> ***  
> Me: Edit, dammit.   
> My brain: Blah blah blah, something... 
> 
> :D

The fire crackled loudly for a couple of times after Isa added a piece of wood to it. She sat on a crude wooden bench left behind by the so-called ”East Road Bandits” who had formerly held the site as their own. After disposing of the mentioned marauders, The four travelers had claimed the small clearing for themselves **.** They had pitched up three tents near the cliffs after building a decent fire to keep common predators at bay. Before calling it for the night, the group had agreed that one of them would keep watch while others slept. Isa had volunteered to take the first vigil, and she had been sitting on her post since then **,** listening to the sounds passing through the night and keeping herself as aware of the camp’s surroundings as possible. The only thing she had heard so far was a strange roar echoing in the distance, but with no imminent danger to follow it, she had dismissed it and focused on thinking about her situation instead.

                      Isa still wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with the title given to her, but she couldn’t deny that she had started to think that what the Inquisition was doing was important. But what about the Carta and her original mission to spy on the Conclave? Surely the news about the explosion had reached her family by now, but it would probably be for the best if she personally informed them that _she_ was alive and well instead of ending up like the bodies she had seen at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Perhaps she should write a letter? Did she have any paper with her?

_Let’s see..._

The young dwarf began to search the leather bag on her belt but was soon alarmed by the soft rustling of grass nearby. She immediately sprang up like a grasshopper, ready to grab her bow and shoot whatever foul being had escaped her attention, but she saw no monsters **;** there was only one familiar, not to mention very lucky, dwarf standing near the campfire.

”Whoa!” Varric calmed her, ”it’s only me.”

Isa lowered her hands and glanced at the other dwarf before sitting down again.

”Did you come here to give me a lecture about my uncivilized manners?” she asked, staring coolly at the campfire.

”Look **,** I just came to thank you for saving my ass in that elven lair.”

”Really? No chiding?”

”Well, if you don’t want my thanks, then so be it”, the rogue expressed his reluctance to tiff with her, ”I just wanted to get that off my chest so that I could finally get some sleep.”

                      Isa’s pride told her not to look at Varric **,** but when she heard him moving away from her, she refused to listen to it anymore.

”Wait”, she pleaded the rogue, ”I’m sorry for being so, what’s the word...”

”Challenging?” Varric suggested, stopping to glance over his shoulder, ”inconvenient? Irksome?”

Isa’s eyes moved to and fro while she tried to feverishly think of what to say next. She was not used to these kinds of situations.

”I’m sorry for acting so arrogantly”, she began tentatively, ”this is just so new to me.”

”It can be hard to forget who you really are when you try to be something you’re expected to be”, Varric’s voice was noticeably softer this time, ”and what’s even better, those expectations sometimes change.”

”Yeah, I know what you mean”, Isa gave a short laugh, ”from a thug to some celebrated hero of a human saint! Not something that happens every day, huh?”

                      With her joke left unanswered, Isa had an uneasy feeling that she had messed everything up again. Luckily, the approaching footsteps she soon heard proved her wrong. Varric sat by her on the bench **,** but he didn’t say anything. Knowing that silence was not the best policy right now, Isa encouraged herself to speak first.

”I guess I didn’t properly introduce myself when we met in the valley”, she mused and offered him her hand in greeting, ”Isa Cadash, also known as Copperheart.”

Varric glanced at her hand before he took it.

”’Cadash’?” he repeated, his brow furrowing, ”as if in one of the most notorious crime families in all of Thedas? _Holy shit_.”

Isa felt an urge to joke about him being so shocked by her name, but she resisted it.

”I’m sorry to upset you”, she said diplomatically, ”I can’t change who I am.”

”No, you didn’t upset me, I just... _What did I do to piss off the Carta_?” Varric exclaimed as quietly as possible.

His question made an unexpected blush rise to the younger dwarf’s cheeks.

”Nothing. You were not the one we were there for back then”, she confessed hesitantly.

Varric looked puzzled.

”Then why the whole arrow-against-my-forehead thing and all?”

Isa cleared her throat.

”Well...”

                      When everything was about to turn immensely awkward, Cassandra stepped out of her tent and began to walk towards the campfire.

”I thought that there was supposed to be only one guard per shift”, she stated earnestly, causing both dwarves to stand up like a couple of embarrassed teenagers caught in a forbidden act.

”Varric just came to thank me for rescuing him today”, Isa explained hastily **,** counting on the night to hide the blush on her cheeks.

The Seeker eyed Varric suspiciously before focusing back to her.

”I’ll keep watch for the rest of the night”, she told her, ”you should get some sleep - _both of you._ ”

”Don’t let those thoughts get to you, Seeker”, Varric nettled the warrior, ”wouldn’t want to loose your wits while trying to focus on serving the Chantry.”

                      As Varric took his leave, Isa followed him and snickered. The rogue’s comment had left Cassandra speechless **,** not knowing whether to express her irritation or remain silent out of embarrassment. When Isa got to the tent she would sleep in for the night, she discarded her armor and weapons beside the bedroll and lied down though she couldn’t help herself from giggling silently **.** She rolled onto her left side and stared at the direction of Varric’s tent with a small smile on her lips. She remembered now why she had saved him during the Carta attack; how could she have let it slip her mind in the first place? For Varric Tethras, the handsome rogue dwarf, was the only one who had made her want to break the rules set by her father.

 

***

 

A new day had barely dawned when Isa and others already left their campsite. Cassandra had suggested that they should try to contact the local horsemaster, and for that, they needed to head to the Farmlands in the west. The group kept an eye out for blankets and food along the way, and they hit the jackpot when they accidentally stumbled upon a small templar stronghold near the broken bridge. When they encountered Inquisition agents on a scouting mission near the southern edge of the farming territory, they tasked them to deliver the supplies they had managed to find to the villagers living in the Crossroads. With their packs lightened, the group of four continued their search with growing determination, and their persistence was eventually rewarded when they sighted houses, fields, and pastures. Their destination was close, and the timing couldn’t have been better for even the most seasoned of warriors needed to rest their feet sometimes.       

 

***

 

Isa stared at Redcliffe’s horsemaster with a disgruntled look on her face. First of all, he had shown suspicion towards her race although he had denied it later on, and secondly, the man had proven to be quite stubborn.

”The Inquisition needs your help, master Dennet”, Isa implored him once more, ”we can’t make it without horses!”

”I’m sorry, but I already explained to you why I cannot leave, so if you’d excuse me...”

Seeing that the conversation was going nowhere in its current state, Cassandra decided to cut in.

”Please consider it”, she tried to persuade the horsemaster **,** ”the Chantry would be ever grateful to you, and the Inquisition would be in your debt. You could benefit greatly from helping us.”

                      Even after several pleas and nearly half an hour of reasoning **,** the horsemaster still remained reluctant to do anything to help the Inquisition’s cause. Isa huffed out of frustration and began to look around in the house like Varric and Solas already did. Unlike them, however, she considered the stairs leading to the second level to be much more inviting than the conventional area downstairs. The young Cadash kept her head low and snuck up the stairs **.** She felt familiar self-satisfaction when she found a couple of coins to hide in the small money pouch hanging from her belt. What could she say? Old habits die hard. In addition to those coins, however, Isa had stolen nothing so far and was about to leave before she noticed something on the bedside table. It was a book titled ”Hard in Hightown” and written by...

_Oh._

With a smirk on her lips, Isa took the book from the table, hid it beneath her leather vest, and headed silently back to the house’s lower level. By that time Cassandra seemed to have managed to soften the obstinate old man a bit, but the conversation still remained unfinished. Isa walked to them with newfound excitement boosting her confidence, ready to settle the debate once and for all.

”Name your terms, horsemaster, because I’m not going to take ’no’ for an answer.”

 

***

 

The group was on the move again. It had turned out that there were two things master Dennet wanted them to do for him: they would have to get rid of some wolves in a cave nearby and then mark three locations for watchtowers to be built on to protect the farms. It obviously meant that there would be more traveling and fighting for them to do, but no matter. Isa had gotten used to such things while hunting down marks for the Carta in the Free Marches so, technically, she was still living the same life as before – just the goals were different.

 

Though the young rogue known as Copperheart wasn’t willing to change her title to the Herald of Andraste, she was beginning to like the new path her life had taken, and honestly speaking, she was very eager to see where it would take her.


	5. Lake Luthias

After setting up three station poles and dealing with a pack of hungry wolves and their demon leader, Isa and others made haste to bring the good news for the local horsemaster. As a sign of gratitude, Dennet promised to provide them with four horses and head for Haven at the crack of dawn **.** Although supplied with mounts now, the groupagreed that they should rest for the night. After heading south until dusk, theymade camp near a small pond not far from Lake Luthias. Isacould have slept through the whole night this time, but when she tookVarric’s book in her hands, she turned out to be so taken away by it that she forgot how tired she had felt just moments before. It seemed that in addition to being witty, handsome and adamn good archer, master Tethras was a proficient author as well.

_Interesting_.

 

After a couple of hours had passed, Isa sat up and took notice of the voicesshe heard from outside her tent. She laid down the book, rose to her knees and reached to take a peek outside. She saw how Solas, who had taken the first vigil, went into his tent and Varric sat down to guard the camp for the rest of the night. Isa hesitated for a moment, but after making sure that there was no one outside besides Varric, she emboldened herself to step outside and movetowards the warmth of the campfire **.**

”Up for the lonely night ahead?” she inquired with a hum **.**

Varric glanced at her while the glow of the flames danced playfully along her body.

”Developing a habit, I see”, he smirked.

”What can I say?” she cooed, ”I hate sleeping alone.”

Though suggesting, the tone of her voice didn’t seem to distract him.

”Well, you’re free to join me if you wish.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice.

Though the whole situation made Isa's skin crawl, she forced herself to appear as unwavering and confident as ever when she moved to sit on a nearby rock.

”I found a book today”, shetold the rogue, ”I nearly read it before I came here.”

”And after all that drama she just tells methatshehas read a book”, Varric dramatized.

”I imagined you’d be familiar with it actually”, Isa continued, ignoringthe mischief in his words, ”it’s called ’ Hard in Hightown’.”

At that very moment, Varric’s face dropped.

”I guess I should have seen that coming.”

Isa couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her.

”Oh, don’t look so surprised”, she teased him, ”surely the one I found at Dennet’s isn’t the only copy.”

Her words gave Varric reason to scold her in turn.

”Up to no good, were we?”

”As you said yourself: we shifty-smuggler types can be tricky.”

”That we are, Copper, that we are”, Varric chuckled, ”perhaps I’ll just send the poor mana new copy.”

The younger dwarf smirked again.

”Good, because I’m not giving up mine.”

As the opportunity so openly presented itself,Isa couldn't resist telling Varric her opinion about his book. She had really liked it as it had included everything she thought a good book should have: murder, fighting, excitement... Allkinds of elements that made her feel like she was home again. Those, on the other hand, carried their conversation over to another subject.

And then another.

And another.

 

Only the ancestors knew for how many times the two dwarves had laughed during the night before Varric decided to ask something that made Isa feel like a giant had just used her as an ammunition in its attempt to shatter a mountain.

”Tell me then, Copperheart”, he addressed her with her full nickname, ”why did you save me when your gang attacked the Hanged Man back in Kirkwall?”

The younger dwarf blushed so intensely that not even the fading darkness could have hidden it anymore.

”I... well”, she began, staring at her fingers, ” _I_ didn’t want the boys to hurt you, it was just a whim really, I mean...”

Varric chuckled as he shook his head.

”Give it up, Copper, your secret has come into daylight already”, he teased her, ”it’s the chest hair **,** isn’t it? Women can never resist it.”

The embarrassment on Isa's face soon turned into a disgruntled glance which she directedat the rogue.

”That and _a lot_ of confidence, apparently”, she sneered.

”They addedit to the Dwarven Merchant Guild’s application form a few years ago. Too many dead operatives without it, or so I'm told.”

Isa gave a short laugh.

”Sure they did”, she played along, ”I’m sure that having a notable chest hair is a requirement also.”

A smirk lifted the right corner of Varric's mouth.

”You said that, not me.”

As the time had lost its meaning for Isa and Varric hours ago, they didn’t even realise that the sun had already begun to rise. While one of the tent flaps was about to open, a distant clanking of armor and swords emanated from the direction of Lake Luthias at the same time. Both dwarves glanced south: something was wrong.

”Good morn... What are you both doing here _again_? I thought that it was made very clear that we...” Cassandra exclaimed before Isa shushed her without detaching her gaze from the ledge above the camp.

The young Cadash ran to her tent to grab her bow and quiver, and after making sure that Solas up and ready to head outtoo, she nodded to the rest of the group with a serious expression on her face.

”Let’s go.”

 

The surroundings of Lake Luthias appeared calm at first, but when the sounds of battle were to be heard again,Isa knew exactly where to go. She ran as fast as she could towards awooden walkwaywhich led to the other side of the lake.She hadn’t had time to put on her armor so she wore only her light woolen shirt and leather breeches in addition to a pair of sturdy boots **.** The coppery mane on top of her head, namely her hair, was all tangled and unkempt, butone could never be so vain to worry about one's looks when there was a battle awaiting! Or perhaps it was possible in books, perhaps in one of Varric’s books...

_Oh, shut it already!_ Isa commanded herself, _you can think of about him and his_ _chest hair l_ _ater as well as his..._ _ **Shut up!**_

Near an isolatedcottage **,** there was askirmishbetweena groupof mercenariesand peasants who wereledby one seasoned soldier **.** Upon the arrival of the Inquisition’s representatives, the fighting seized. Isa stepped forth courageously, eyeingeach of the armed men sharply.

”What’s going on here?” she demanded with a tone she had learned to use when she had still led her own group of thugs **.**

”My lady”, the soldier stepped forth almost immediately, ”the local peasants are frequently attacked bythieves and banditslurking in these parts. I’m here to help to make the farms safe again.”

There was something strange about the man, but Isa couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet. He seemed honest on his desire to help as far as she could tell, though, and she’d recognize common bandits anywhere and anytime.

”Gentlemen”, she turned to the thugs after making a quick decision, ”it seems to me that you have no business here. Now, if you’d be so kind, leave and let me never find you here again.”

Each one ofthe mercenaries burst into hilarious laughter, just as Isa had suspected they would. While Cassandra and others moved to protect the peasants **,** the young Cadashdrew an arrow from the quiver which she had hastily thrown on her left shoulder. When her shot hit a tree near the laughing men **,** their hilarious expressions were quickly wiped away **.**

”Let me put it this way”, she continued and drew another arrow **,** ”if you mess with me, you’ll also piss off the Carta. Do you understand me?”

”’The Carta’?”, one of the mercenaries still had the guts to jeer at her, ”don’t try to fool us, girl, or I’ll...”

The man didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence when his heart was pierced with a quick precise shot. Shaken by the loss oftheir comrade, the remaining threemensqueezed their weapons nervously in their hands **.**

”Think about it”, Isa urged them calmly, ”there’s a whole bunch of the likes of me in a thaig not far from here. If you refuse to leave the Hinterlands and move your sorry arses elsewhere, you’ll perish either now or later - quite painfully in the lattercase, Iassure you.”

Bolstered by the dwarf's words, the peasants took a threatening stance and began to walk towards their adversaries in a disciplinedline. Isa smirked when she saw how the mercenaries began to back off.

”Well”, she said, her voice nonchalant yet stern, ”what are you going to do?”

When the small group of peasants progressed once again, the mercenaries turned on their heels and ran for their lives towards the lake and dived into the water **.** The smirk on Isa's face grew ever wider along with the growing feeling of self-satisfaction.

”I thought so.”

 

With the situation over and the mercenaries gone, the soldier who had sided with the peasants stepped forth **.**

”I thank you for your help, my lady”, the man said courteously, ”those men exploited the plight and chaos caused by that thing in the sky without anyone intervening. They got what they deserved.”

”We’re glad that they’re gone now”, one of the peasants added, supporting the soldier's words, ”I thank you on behalf of us all.”

Isa smiled to him kindly, but before she managed to reply **,** another peasant cutinto the conversation.

”Thank her?” he yammered, ”Andraste’s mercy, didn’t you hear what she said? She’s part of the Carta! She’ll get us more trouble than those brutes ever did!”

The young dwarf foldedher arms across her chest, stared at the man quite viciously, and cursed in her mind.

_Well, if you want trouble I can shove something right into your ungrateful..._

Before Isa was able to finish her grousing, she felt how someone nudged her right shoulder. She glanced at Varric who had stepped to stand beside her.

”Hey, showher some gratitude!” the rogue berated the peasant, ”she just saved you all by driving those thugs away!”

”Ha!” the man countered his words, ”you’re just in league with her, you dwarven pest!”

”Well, if you put it that way...”

Varric’s hand began to move towards his crossbow, but Isa stopped him. When he glanced at her, she formed the word ”don’t” silently with her lips before turning back to the peasants.

”The Carta is not a threat to you as long as you stay out of their hideout”, she assured them, ”they won’t bother you if you’re under my protection.”

”As well as under the protection of the Inquisition”, Cassandra added, and Isa was quite sure that she felt the Seeker’s disapproving gaze on her back.

”Whatever. Dwarves are always the same”, the disgruntled peasant mumbled and began to walk away.

His comrades turned to look at him.

”Don’t mind him”, one of the peasants said hastily, glancing at Isa and others, ”in truth, we are very thankful for your help.”

**** With that said, the peasants bowed hastily and followed the one who had already left the site.

”Ungrateful sods”, Varric mutteredas he watched them go.

”They might have been more grateful if _someone_ had just madea small omission about the Carta part”, Cassandra noted, glaring at Isa while she did so.

”People will always have prejudices whichcan overrule thankfulness even when they shouldn’t”, Solas countered her opinion, earning a smile from the young dwarf.

While focusing on their ownlittledispute **,** the group nearly forgot the presence of the soldier who hadn’t left along with the peasants.The man coughed to gain their attention.Isa turned around and took a quick look at him before sayinganything.

”Oh, I’m sorry”, she apologized on behalf of herself and others, taking her turn to glance accusingly at Cassandra, ”we were too carried away by irrelevant matters.”

Isa managed to see how the Seeker grimaced at her, but she dismissed her and turned to the soldier again.

”It’s strange to meet a lone warden out here”, she continued after noticing the emblem depicted on his armor.

”I’m afraid that I’m nearly always alone, my lady”, the man replied, ”my name is Blackwall.”

”Well, Blackwall, tell me why you didn’t you run away like your comrades did?”

”I apologize for their rudeness, my lady. I rallied them to stand against the men who had robbed them blind. I didn’t realise one of them was so... misbehaving.”

”No need to apologize”, Isa told him, ”and please stop calling me ’my lady’. My name is Isa.”

”I’m afraid it would be very unmannered to call you otherwise”, the manobjectedmost courteously.

”If you say so”, the copper-haired rogue sighed in frustration, ”what are you doing here, by the way?”

”Normally, I would be recruiting, but with the Blight gone, I’m traveling around, getting rid of every Darkspawn I can find, and helping people along the way.”

Isa was sure that she heard a very silent scoff ofdisdain from the direction of the elven mage when they listened to the warden, but she ignored her remark for now.

”We’ll leave you to your work then”, she told the bearded soldier, ”it was nice to meet you, Blackwall.”

When the group was about to take their leave, the warden hesitated, but it didn't take long for himtochangehis mind.

”Wait!” he exclaimed, taking a few steps towards them, ”you said to be representatives of the Inquisition, correct?”

”We are”, Cassandra replied as she and the rest of the group turned towards him **.**

_Are we going to have a true knight with us now?_ Isa groused in her mind, _great._

”Then let me join you”, she heard Blackwall say which confirmed her suspicions.

”We aim to seal the Breach”, the young dwarf told him as amicably as she managed, ”we welcome any help we can get.”

”I will pledge my sword gladly to your cause, my lady. If the world’s fate is at stake, the wardens should be there to help. It’s what we do.”

”I won’t prevent you from fulfilling your destiny”, Isa said so chivalrously that she surprised even herself, ”welcome to the Inquisition, warden Blackwall.”

 

When the group headed back to the camp to collect their equipment and get their horses, Isa Cadash _really_ hoped that she wouldn’t be forced to regret her decision **.** It was a positive thing that the Inquisition's numbers grew, no doubt of that. If she was addressed as ”my lady” during the rest of the day again **,** however **,** she swore that she would find the nearest merchant and buy some beeswax with which she could block her ears. If she was lucky, shewould become deaf to the compliments and praising titles she was getting sick of. There was only one person she wanted to hear them from, after all;the personwho seemed to be growingas fond of her as she was growing of him.

 


	6. Val Royeaux

The capital of Orlaiswas far grander than one could ever imagine. Its streets were abundantly decorated with trees, bushes, and statues, and its buildings bathed in many colorful shades, but when it came to the city'sinhabitants... well, let's just say that to Isa's mind, theylooked like oversized peacocks.She had visited many places in the Free Marches, but Val Royeaux was unlike any city she had ever seen - a fact that made her fingers twitch as the whole place was surely full of fruitful opportunities. She was here on behalf of the Inquisition, however, and as Cassandra would probably put it,it would be highly inappropriate to present the organization in a bad light by committing unacceptable acts. Shame that.

 

As the group ventured deeper into the city and eventually reached the other side of the bazaar, they found a stage on which one of the Chantry’s mothers was holding a show of her own.

”Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” she addressed the crowd, ”together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery! You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more!”

_Aw shit,_ _I guess where this is going_ , Isamuttered to herself when an accusing finger rose to point right towards her.

”Behold the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no dwarf in our time of need!”

_Alright, that’s it!_

”I may be a dwarf, but that doesn’t make me your enemy!” the young Cadashcountered the mother's words with fiery dedication, ”I’m here because we have a real enemy. The Breach on the sky is expanding as we speak and it will take all of our strength to prevent it from destroying the world!”

”It’s true!” Cassandra supported her words, ”the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”

                      The debate went on until another group approached the stage. The crests adorning their armor caught the eye of the mother immediately.

”It is already too late!” she declared triumphantly, ”the templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this 'Inquisition', and the people will be safe once more!”

The rhythmic clanking of metal alerted Isa althoughher reaction was an old habit rather than necessity. She took a reserved stance, but there was no skirmish she had expectedas the templars marched onto the stage instead and knocked themother unconscious.

”Well, I didn’t see that coming”, Varric noted quietly beside Isa, and she completely agreed.

”This bodes ill”, Blackwall notedominouslybehind them.

_You don’t say..._

The templar who had stood guard during the mother's speech seemed to disapprove of what had been done to her, but he was calmed down by another man wearing templar armor - apparently his superior.

”Still yourself”, the man ordered, ”she is beneath us.”

_Not here for us, then?_ Isa wondered.

Cassandra, on the other hand, wasn't willing to stand idly byand watch.

”Lord Seeker Lucius!” she exclaimed, steeling herself against any visible emotion, ”it’s imperative that we speak with...”

”You will _not_ address me”, the man snarled and dismissed her by walking away.

”Lord Seeker?”

”Creating a heretical movement, raising up a dwarven puppet as Andraste’s prophet... You should be ashamed. You should _all_ be ashamed! The templars failed no-one when they left the Chantry to purge off the mages - _you_ are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!”

”We didn’t come here to subjugate anyone, only to negotiate!” Isa interruptedthe Lord Seeker’s ramblings and stepped forth, ”we need any help we can get to heal the wound in the sky above us!”

”Silence!” the man lost his temper completely, enraged by her insolence **,** ”even if you truly came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is _mine_.”

_Shithead._

                      The Lord Seeker was clearly out of his mind, a fact that drove Cassandra todesperation. Isa wasn’t sure what to do either.Mentioning her ties to theCartawouldn’t workbecauseno-one in this city would respect a boon like that. What cards did she hold in her hands this time?

_Think, you nug, think..._

”Templars! One of your own commands the forces of the Inquisition”, she grasped the best straw she could think of, ”join us, ashe did!”

The Lord Seeker scoffed in amusement.

”A staunch and loyal member of the Order, indeed”, he belittled Isa’s entreaty, ”so loyal that he abandoned them for a false Herald.”

”But Lord Seeker”, the dark-skinned templar, who had questioned his superior's actions earlier, tried to reason with him, ”what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if...?”

Lucius didn’t even bother to answer his question.

”You are called to a higher purpose!”a man wearing a templar scribe cowl toldhis brother-in-arms as he passed him by **,** ”do not question!”

”I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void”, the Lord Seeker continued, eyeing the templar who had questioned him with contempt, ” _we_ deserve recognition and independence!”

Isa met thepower-maddened man'sgaze challengingly when he turned to address her. 

”You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition... less than nothing”, he ridiculed her before turning back to his subordinates, ”templars, Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!”

 

People watched in incredulous silence as the last of the Templars left the city.Worried whispering and murmur soon filled the air like a swarm of mosquitoes, and there was agitated movement among the crowd.

” _How could they do this to us?”_

” _Who will protect us now?”_

While an invisible maelstrom of pondering and worry spread across the bazaar, Isa merely crossed her arms across her chest and scoffed.

”Well, so much for the templar’s help”, she shrugged.

”I don’t understand, the Lord Seeker looked... different”, Cassandra wondered. 

”As far as I can see, he looked completely _mad_.”

”Yep”, Varric agreed, ”a charming fellow indeed.”

”Very”, Isa winked at him.

”Stop it you two!” the Seeker snapped at them, ”I’ve known him for a long time, even before he became the Lord Seeker! He was never a man of ambition or grandstanding. His behavior here was just _bizarre_.”

”If you’re so sure about that, do you think he can be reasoned with?”

”I hope so, but if we can’t reason with him, there are surely other members in the Order who don’t feel as he does. Either way, perhaps it would be for the best if we returned to Havento plan our next move.”

”Yeeees, we could do that.”

”But what?”

Isa smirked wickedly and took a quick glance at Varric.

”I think we should explore the city a bit”, she suggested, turning back to Cassandra, ”you could try to appeal to the mother who spoke against us and...”

                      All of a sudden an arrow droppeddown from the sky, interrupting Isa’s speech as it hit the ground right between her feet. She took a startled step backwards before she realised that there was a roll of paper attached to its shaft **.**

”What is it?” the Seeker askedimpatiently.

”It’s a suggestion”, Isa explained after reading the message quickly through, ”from 'the Friends of the Red Jenny'.”

”Well, that sounds odd”, Varric noted.

”We are supposed to search for clues hidden around the cityto find the spot where we shouldfind whoeversent this.”

”It looks like that there might be something else here for us as well”, Solas noted **,** pointing at the direction of a man inmage's robes **,** ”he has beentrying to gain our attention for a while now.”

_That settles it, then._

”We should split up”, Isa expressed her opinion, ”Cassandra, go talk to the mother who gave the speech. Solas, go talk to the mageand find out what he wants. Blackwall, try to find out where the templars went. I will go and search for the clues mentioned in this paper.”

”And what about me?” Varric inquired.

Isa flashed him a wicked smile.

”You'll come with me, of course. A woman always needs a sharp-eyed bodyguard to watch her back in a big city like this.”

Cassandra scoffed while Varric smirked at the other dwarf.

”I’d watch your back anytime, Copper.”

 

The crowd who had gathered to follow the events ofthe Summer Bazaar had dissipated long ago, and theambiance of Val Royeaux had returned back to the normal bustling of a capital.Isa and Varric had been wandering the streets for some time now, and they had even found one of the clues, a red handkerchief, mentioned in the mysterious note from a local cafe. There were two more clues for them to look for, however, and they decided to search the area at the top of the stairs nearby despite the directions given in the message. Maybe it was just a silent excuse for them to be alone together, but it didn't hurt to be thorough in one's work, did it?

 

The courtyard the two dwarves found after ascending the stairs was small, but there were a few places that could hold a hidden cache. First, they decided to inspect atree plantedinthe center of the courtyard together - or at least Isa thought they did **.** She crouched to examine the soil and thought that Varric did the same somewhere near her.

”There’s nothing here”, she remarked after taking a quick look at the spot, ”perhaps we should go to the docks? What do you think?”

There was no answer. The copper-haired dwarf turned to look around.

”Varric?” she called out.

No answer.

_Where is that son of a... rogue?_

Isa restrained her temper, stood up, and began to advance slowly around the courtyard **.** Perhaps Varric was toying with her?It would be just like...

 

_*oomph!*_

 

When Isa stopped by an alcove to take a peek inside, twostronghandsgrabbed her anddrewherinto the shadows.

”Let go of me, you fuck!” she hissed, ready to fight back, but she froze in surprise when she got a good look at the familiar face before her.

”It’s only me, Copper”, Varric laughed as he let go of her, ”did I startle you?”

”You can say that again”, Isa murmured, slightly irritated, ”you didn’t answer whenI called for you.”

”If I had, how would have I gotten you to come here?”

” _Asking_ would have been a good start.”

”Sure, but then again...”

”What?”

Varric grabbed Isa’s left arm and drew her against him.

”I couldn’t have done this.”

                      Isa’s brown eyes flew wide open in surprise when Varric folded his arms tightly around her and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was brief, the kind which gave her no chance to recover from the unexpected turn of events and left her baffled.

”I guess we are even now”, the rogue told her softly.

”What?”Isaasked, unable to fully grasp the situation as all that fit into her mindat the momentwas what had just happened between them, ”oh right, the tavern...”

Varric chuckled at her confusion and grabbed her chin, this time much more gently than he had done inHaven **.**

”After all that arrogance she’s wordless”, he hummed, ”maybe we should give it another try, just in case?”

                      Isa felt how a strange pleasant feeling twisted her stomachwhen the rogue kissed her again, and an unusually intense blush began to warm her cheeks. _This_ was something she had _not_ anticipated, and yet it feltso irresistibly bewitching. Isa closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch of Varric’s warm lips. It made her shiver, it made her forget who she was: she was not some goddamn Herald of Andraste nor the offspring of a notorious crime boss Rogan Cadash becausethere, in Varric’s arms, she was just... Isa.

 

Sometimes there are moments which should never be allowed to end, but alas, they always did.While the two dwarves stood there, entwined with each other like two branches of an old tree,the alcove seemed to get a little bit darker anda rather agitated single cough demanded their attention. When they turned their heads toseewhat the interruption was about, they were confronted by one of the Chantry’s mothers who had crossed her arms over her chest. The woman was tapping her foot indignantly.

”Didn’t you read the sign?” she asked with a voice hoarse with discontent.

”Did it say ’beware of the angry Chantry folk’?” Isa sneered at her while the feeling of bliss still kept her in its grasp.

Her defiance made the mother's blood boil.

”It says ’no physical interactions allowed’”, she nearly shrieked.

Varric backed away from Isa a bit and chuckled.

”Come, Copper”, he said as he took her hand, ”let 's leave before there’s any more trouble.”

Isa would have wanted to stay in the alcove with him just a little longer, but she had already heard enough preaching and accusations forone day. 

”Yes”, she opined, castinga last sneeringglanceat thedisgruntledmother, ”let’s go.”

 


	7. Break the rules

****It was nearly dusk **,** but the sound of hammering still emanated from the forge. Haven’s blacksmith, Harritt, and his assistants had worked relentlessly through the day to provide the Inquisition’s soldiers with better weapons and armor. Others thought that they should take some time to rest properly, but their dedication to their work was much appreciated because the organization’s numbers grew every day. Horsemaster Dennet had arrived in Haven about a week ago with a caravan of supplies and mounts **,** and an elven archer called Sera as well as a mage called Vivienne had joined Isa’s party in Orlais. Who would join their ranks next? Mages? Templars? Or someone else?    

                     Once the group reached the village and Isa headed towards the chantry with Cassandra, they encountered a messenger who claimed to be a representative of the Bull’s Chargers, a mercenary group waiting for the Inquisition on the Storm Coast **.** Isa, for one, had been intrigued by the invitation because she had heard the group’s name several times in the Free Marches, and she wanted to find out what that fuss had been about. It had to be done on another day, though, because she was too tired to travel, and Cassandra opined that “the Herald” should be present in such situations. Thus, she would get a good night sleep first, commit one day to things that might need her attention in Haven, and _then_ she would gather a group and head for the coast.

 

Isa had been a mere prisoner when this blighted mess had begun, but now she was practically running an organization **.** Odd things seemed to happen every now and then **,** didn’t they?

 

***

 

When nightfall came, Isa retired to the cottage she had chosen as her **.** She drifted off to sleep as soon as her head hit the worn pillow, exhausted by the days she had spent travelling around Ferelden and Orlais with the others **.** She slept like a log until she opened her eyes in the middle of the night without any obvious reason and was unable to sleep anymore.

_Dammit._

                     After finding her boots from the corner she kicked them to, Isa headed outside. She stopped right outside the cottage’s door, stood still for a moment, and glanced up at the sky, smiling. She had often travelled under cover of the night right before she ended up killing someone or beating the shit out of some poor sod. Such beautiful nostalgia, eh? The young dwarf took a deep breath of crisp night air. It didn’t snow, but it was cold in the mountains, and she was wearing only a woolen shirt and breeches. She decided to take a walk to keep herself warm **.** When a light breeze weaved its way under the hem of her shirt, however, its touch felt surprisingly pleasant on her skin **–** perhaps there was something to like about the white cold after all?

 

***

 

Haven had fallen silent. Horses stood still in their stalls, and there were no lights in the windows of the tavern when Isa wandered past them. She eventually ended up to a small campsite near the upper palisade. There was an extinguished campfire by which she crouched and reached her right hand towards it. The ashes weren’t burning hot anymore, so she dipped one finger into the grey pile and then brought it near her face. She closed her eyes and began to draw patterns she knew by heart. She had done so countless times before for those patterns were the markings of the Carta. She would have wanted to get them tattooed on her skin like her brother and others had done, but her father had forbidden it for some reason. So, in order to compensate that flaw in her appearance, Isa had begun to paint those markings instead. So, like countless times before, she drew one last line from ear to ear with precision, exhaled, and opened her eyes again.  

 

And right then, the young Cadash felt more alive than she had felt since leaving her home behind.

 

A moment passed with Isa standing alone in the night. She felt wistful, even homesick. Although people of Haven had shown her unexpected trust, she still felt that she wasn't made for heroic acts. But then again, there was something here, in Haven, that she couldn’t find back home, and when a tent flap fell back to its place and gravel began crunch behind her, she knew that that “something” couldn’t be far.

”You’re developing a bad habit, you know”, she said.

”I guess we both are to blame for that **”** , Varric replied.

” _You_ were the one who captured me into that alcove in Orlais **”,** Isa reminded the rogue and turned to smirk at him.

He was wearing leather breeches and a white woolen shirt which had a collar so deep that it revealed the chest hair he seemed to be so proud of. The sight made Isa's legs feel weak and ready to fail her.

”Guilty as charged”, Varric chuckled before noticing the markings on her face, ”it’s a little odd time for face painting, don’t you think?”

Isa gave a short laugh.

”It’s a silly thing, really.”

”A silly thing like saving a stranger from a bunch of Carta thugs because you wanted to steal a kiss from him?”

A treacherous blush tried to outshine the ash on the young dwarf's cheeks **.** Luckily, it was dark and her secret was safe.

”Yeah”, she admitted after a while, ”something like that.”

                      When Isa didn’t have anything to add to her confession, Varric took a step towards her. Her brown eyes followed him intently, gleaming like the finest quartz. When the rogue pressed his palm against her right cheek **,** his touch felt almost burning on her cold skin.

”You’ll freeze out here”, Varric pointed out solicitously, ”come, my tent will provide us some cover.”

”Oh?” Isa remarked **,** ”if I was a lonely maiden out in the cold, that would be a _very_ suspicious offer.”

”Of course it would, but you’re not just a lonely maiden.” 

Isa gave a small laugh.

”Then what am I?”

”A lonely maiden with temper and fists, of course.”

 

The tent looked modest as far as tents went, but it kept the cold and wind away remarkably well, all thanks to the leather sewed between its layers of cotton. The tent’s bottom was also very thick and covered with a soft, woolen blanket, so practically, the tent was luxurious. When Isa looked around in the dim light, she saw a bedroll and pile of clothes, but also paper, ink, quills, books, and then some more paper **.** She sat down on the edge of the bedroll absent-mindedly, nearly falling backwards when she didn’t cross her legs quite right. Varric didn’t joke about her stumble, closing the tent flap properly instead and crouching in front of her. The proximity of his presence made Isa felt like a nervous teenage girl again **.** She folded her arms around herself and pretended that there wasn’t even the tiniest bit of nervousness in her right now.

”Thanks for bringing me here”, she said with a bashful smile lifting the right corner of her mouth, ”it really was a bit chilly out there.”  

”And here I thought that the cold was only a clever scheme to get us both into the same tent”, Varric chuckled.            

”Oh yes, you’re right! Maker is such a wile asshole, or the Paragons are – who knows.”

”Well, whether it was he or them, when I look at you, I know that _someone_ did something right.”

                     Not that Isa would easily respond to simple flattery, but after Varric’s words, there was one extremely blushing dwarf in the tent. Bright moonlight emanated from the small openings around the tent’s door flap, enlightening her face with glimmering lines **.**

”From a trusty companion to a shameless seducer in just split seconds?” she managed a questioning joke.

”Only a fool would ignore you”, Varric flattered her.

_Golem’s fart! My cheeks are **burning**. Hey, brain! Is there an off-switch up there?_

Isa gave a nervous laugh.

”Alright, you can cut that out now”, she scolded the rogue, ”I’m not the queen of Orzammar.”

Varric reached for her cheek again, forcing her to use every last reserve of self-control she had in her to keep herself calm **.**

”Luckily you’re not. That would just be... inappropriate.” 

                      Anticipating what was going to happen next, Isa couldn’t help the shivers that ran down her spine when Varric pressed his lips against hers. His touch made her feel excited but also a bit insecure because for the first time she felt that she wasn’t the one in charge. There was also one more thing, one that made her feel ashamed in a situation like this.

The kiss was gentle, not demanding, but when it finally broke, there was something in Isa’s gaze that made Varric realise that something bothered her greatly.

”Everything alright **,** Copper?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Isa stared at him, her eyes moving to and fro while thinking whether she should tell him or not **.**

_He’ll find out anyway if this goes any further_ , she concluded, and her gaze brightened a bit.

”There’s something you should know”, she began tentatively due to the feeling of shame that still clutched her mind, ”you see, I... well, my family’s a bit traditional and because of that my father demanded that I...”

                     Varric waited for Isa to recover her train of thought, willing to wait and listen what she had to say.

”You should know that.... _Oh dammit!_  I’ve never been with anyone! Happy?” the young dwarf suddenly exclaimed in confusion and anger as if she had just been accused of withholding information.

The rogue looked a little confused and surprised at the same time.

”You think I brought you here for _that_?”

”No, I thought you invited me here for a nice cup of midnight tea.”

”And now she wields her blade of sarcasm! Is there anyone out there who you don’t hit either with your bow or words?”

”No **,** none”, Isa replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

”Oh, for the love of Andraste, you’re impossible!” Varric started to flare up.

”Of course I am”, the young dwarf smirked as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, taking him by surprise, ”and so are you.”

 

When Isa managed to pin Varric down on the bedroll **,** she climbed on top of him and let her lips crush against his with force so raw that it made something burn inside her. The rogue didn’t resist, nor did he try to stop and question her. She had a fever, yet she wasn’t ill. Her father had demanded that she’d remain untouched until marriage or he’d denounce her and throw her out of the family. Luckily **,** Isa wasn’t home right now, and when she got to taste those lips she so craved, she knew that some rules were just meant to be broken.    

 

***

 

The sun had risen quite a while ago, but not everyone in Haven was awake just yet. While people passed by with whisper and gossip as a thick cloud around them **,** Isa was just about to open her eyes slightly. She felt a bit groggy, yet she realised that she was resting against someone and there was something sticky beneath her. She raised her gaze, her right cheek grazing hairy skin which had remnants of sweat on it. Varric was already awake.

”Good morning”, he smiled at her, caressing her left cheek with his knuckles. 

”Good morning”, Isa replied, eyeing her lover with suspicion, ”how long have you been up already?”

”Just enough to watch how you wrinkle your nose while you sleep”, he teased her softly.

Normally, the young Cadash would have been ready to counter the rogue’s words with a sarcastic comment **,** but this time she just smiled at him. Besides, she didn’t know **,** nor was she entirely responsible for, what she did in her sleep.

”Such a talker”, she cooed, ”you should have written a romance.”

Varric hummed warmly and reached for her lips with his own.

”Maybe I’ll consider it”, he mused, ”with you as my inspiration, it would be my most famous work by far.”

 

By the time Isa stepped out of the tent with Varric following her, the two got disapproving glances from several people as well as hilarious tittering from others. Someone even came to complain about ”the racket” they had caused last night, but neither of them was embarrassed by it. On the contrary, it just made them laugh and smirk at each other. When one of the laundresses complained how she had gotten to wash a bedroll with a bloodstain and something else less compelling residues on it, however, _that_ caused Isa to blush from shame. It made her feel that her secret had been revealed to the whole Inquisition **,** but she was also sure that it had _definitely_ been worth it.


	8. The Chargers

Four figures stood on a cliff and watched as two groups clashed near the shoreline. The Bull’s Chargers, whom they had come to look for, were giving the Tevinter soldiers quite a thrashing. When Isa decided that she had seen enough, she chose to descend the nearest suitable slope with Varric, Solas, and Cassandra at her heels. There were hardly any Tevinters left alive anymore, but there was still one mage who tried to lift himself off the ground. A qunari raised his huge battle axe to finish the mage off, but someone managed to do so before him. Isa laid down her bow **.**  

”Iron Bull, I presume?”

                      Although the young Cadash had seen her fair share of Qunari **,** the leader of the Chargers still seemed huge in her eyes. Well, what could one do to remove racial differences? Dwarves were shorter than others, the elves were more slender and graceful, and so on **.** It mattered little because they were all people in the end, and when it came to the qunari, they made one of the most prominent mercenaries that the world had to offer.

After ordering his company to stand down, Iron Bull finally turned to look at the dwarf before him.

”So, you’re from the Inquisition, huh?” he said, clearly evaluating her with his remaining eye, ”glad you could make it. You want something to drink?”

”Thanks, but I’ll pass this time”, Isa rejected the offer, ”I came here because I heard that you’re looking for work.”

”That we are, but not before I have my drink”, the qunari told her and headed towards the casks nearby.

When he found a mug and filled it with strong-smelling liquor **,** he sat down on a fallen tree trunk and took a long sip.

”I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant”, he introduced her to a man who had walked to them.

_A man? No shit, that’s a woman dressed up as a man._

”Good to see you again”, the lieutenant greeted the dwarf before turning to the qunari, ”the last strugglers have been taken care of like you asked, chief **.”**

”Have them to be checked again. I don’t want even one of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem.”

”None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari, right?”

                      After having the last laugh, the lieutenant left the scene, and Iron Bull glanced at Isa’s companions who had joined her during the conversation.

”We’re expensive”, he said while eyeing Varric and others, ”but I assure you that we are worth it.”

”The Inquisition can surely afford you if what you say is true”, Cassandra assured him.

”They _are_ worth every penny, Cassandra”, Isa told her, ”even where I come from, they’re rather famous.”

”You’re a Marcher, right?” the qunari asked suddenly **.**

”Oh dang, the accent always gives me away”, Isa resented, ”why do you ask?”

”Just checking.”

”Ah.”

_This one’s tricky._

”Well, Iron Bull”, the young dwarf continued after a short consideration, ”you’re welcome to join us.”

”That’s what we’re here for”, Iron Bull laughed, ”you’ll get the Chargers, but better yet, you’ll get _me_.”

Isa raised her right eyebrow questioningly.

”And how does that make me lucky?” she wondered.

”Because you’ll need a frontline bodyguard, and I’m the right man for the job”, Iron Bull explained, ”whatever it is: demons, dragons... I can handle it all, and the bigger the better.”

Right then, someone stepped forth to stand by Isa’s side, and there was no doubt about who it was.

”I’m sure she already has a bodyguard”, Varric said, surprising her with the hint of jealousy in his voice.

The young Cadash glanced at him while the qunari gave a laugh.

”Don’t worry, dwarf”, he assured the rogue, ”I’m not about to steal your lady.”

”Better not”, Varric grumbled quietly beside his lover.

_Do you really think that I would leave you so easily, especially after last night?_ Isa was about to ask him, but she held her tongue.

It was actually kinda cute to see that he was obviously grown infatuated with her as well as she with him.

                      While Isa looked at Varric with a smile on her lips, the qunari stood up.

”There’s one more thing before we join you, might piss you off”, he said, gaining her attention again.

”What is it?”

”Have you ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?”

”It’s a qunari-thing, no doubt, but otherwise... no, can’t say I have”, Isa shook her head.

”They’re mostly like spies, or _we_ are”, Iron Bull explained, and suddenly his odd question whether she was a Marcher made sense.

”Why would the qunari sent spies here?”

”Because they are concerned about the Breach. It’s magic gone out of control, likely to cause trouble everywhere. I’m supposed to join the Inquisition, get close to the leader, and send reports on what’s happening. In exchange, however, I can offer information based on the reports I get from other agents from all over Orlais.”

_Well, that was subtle._

”You’re a spy, and you just told me?” Isa asked, sounding a bit confused **.**

**”** Better you hear it from me now rather than later from someone else”, the qunari said, “besides, whatever caused the sky to be torn open like that, it’s bad. The Breach has to be closed if we are to survive. So, whatever I am, know that I’m on your side.”

”Better be, or I’ll bet that Cassandra will eat you alive.”

”Or at least hack him to smaller bits first”, the Seeker joked though she glared at the qunari with suspicion.

Iron Bull laughed again.

”I’d have it no other way. So, we have a deal?”

”Why not”, Isa said as if it was her decision alone to make and offered him her hand, ”welcome to the Inquisition.”

”Brilliant! Hey, Krem, get the men ready to march! The Chargers just got hired!”

”But chief!” the lieutenant protested, ”we just opened the casks up. With _axes._ ”

”Well seal them up again!” Iron Bull ordered, ”you’re from Tevinter, right? Try blood magic.”

Before joining the rest of the company **,** the qunari turned to the Inquisition’s representatives.

”You’re holed in Haven, right? We’ll meet you there.”

 

***

 

While searching for a group of missing soldiers on the Storm Coast, Isa and others had managed to acquire new agents for the Inquisition, namely the Blades of Hessarian. They had apparently been responsible for the disappearance of the soldiers in the first place, but Isa didn’t want to kill them all in revenge. As there had been a chance to dispose of their current leader and capture the group in the process, she had deemed that course of action wiser than to start a systematic annihilation **–** all help acquired was counted, after all. Thus, the Blades of Hessarian had gotten recruited, and there was now a proper post near the coast for the Inquisition to work from. There would have probably been much more to do on the Storm Coast, but as time was an essential commodity right now, the group decided to set off for Redcliffe. They had been told that they would find the leader of the rebel mages there, and whether magic would be a better choice than the help of Templars was a matter worth of finding out.

                     

***

 

Four horses paced towards the Hinterlands. The road to Redcliffe was rather long, and it was late. Gazing at the horizon **,** Isa wondered what might come next. She knew that her mark alone wouldn’t be enough to close the Breach, and help was direly needed. Cullen and Cassandra had assured her that the best way to proceed would be to reason with the Lord Seeker to gain the help of the Templars and their lyrium whereas Solas had emphasized that in this case, magic should be used against magic. Isa herself wasn’t sure if it would be wise to trust the Templars because she, given her underworld knowledge, knew how they craved their portions of lyrium and would be quite useless without it. She had seen how some of the most decadent ones came to the Carta, begging for a dose, especially one by the name of S....

                      Isa’s trail of thoughts wandered off when she noticed that Varric had spurred his horse so that he rode side to side with her. He obviously had something in his mind as he appeared a bit more serious than usual. For Isa, however, that was primarily a good chance for a little mischief, and so she let her hips sway more visibly at the same as her mount ambled forward **.**

”So, gathering a proper army, are we?” Varric began, taking note of her moves, “more soldiers like that qunari guy and the Inquisition could take over the world!”

_Ah yes, this again..._

**”** A bit jealous, are we?” Isa teased her lover, smiling to herself rather wickedly. 

”Haven’t you heard that big guys present a serious threat even to handsome dwarves such as I?” the rogue tried to masquerade his concern as a joke.

”Oh, I don’t know about that, and besides, you have something he doesn’t.”

When Varric turned to stare at her, his face a question itself, she smirked and leaned closer to him.

”It’s the chest hair, silly.”

                      With those words said, the young dwarf spurred her horse to gallop, leaving a trail of joyous laughter in her wake. Perhaps her stunt alarmed Solas and Cassandra as well, but the only thing that was important was that she got Varric to race with her. It caused a rush of adrenaline surge through the young Cadash’s veins, just like performing missions for the Carta had done. Some might have called it a desperate search for something she couldn’t have back anymore, but she saw it as one of the new opportunities ahead of her **.** Isa would never be a common thug again. In fact, it was possible that she would be dead before all this we-must-close-the-Breach –thing was over, but she refused to worry too much about it. She would just enjoy the moments within her grasp – especially the ones with one very special dwarf.


	9. When one's past says hello

The sun had vanished beyond the horizon to make way for the rising moons. Having travelled as long as there had been any daylight left, the four members of the Inquisition had passed Lake Calenhad Docks and Kinloch Hold. They had camped on a small clearing near the lake’s southern end, and after setting up their tents and building a campfire, they finally sat down to enjoy a modest but well-deserved meal.

 

A half an hour of exhausted silence passed. The flames of the campfire still reached towards the night sky with their wild dance, and the view over the calm lake had made the weary travellers feel drowsy.

“Who will take the first watch?” Cassandra’s question was accompanied by a suppressed yawn.

“I can stay up for a few more hours, I guess”, Isa volunteered.

“Are you sure?” Varric questioned his lover’s answer, earning the Seeker’s immediate attention.

“Why is that a problem?” the latter demanded with a frown.

“It is to me. I sleep better with someone next to me.”           

                      While Solas chuckled and Isa held back a laugh of her own, the Seeker’s face was about to turn red.

“Ugh!” she grunted in frustration, “do you think anyone else here cares about how well _you_ sleep?”

“I do!” Varric protested loudly while something moved in the shadow of the nearby trees – something Solas and Isa noticed.

“Did you see that?” the mage asked her.

“There’s something in the forest”, she said partly to herself and glanced at Varric and Cassandra, “quiet you two!”

“ _What_?” the Seeker snapped before she realized that something was not right.

Varric moved quickly to his lover’s side.

“Trouble ahead?”

“That”, Isa replied while a strange group emerged from the bushes, “or worse.”

 

_The Carta._

 

Five dwarves walked to the edge of the travellers’ camp. All of them were armed to the teeth, and they bore familiar markings on their faces. Isa readied herself to grab the knives she had hidden in her boots.  

“Friends of yours?” Varric inquired rather gloomily while Cassandra and Solas moved to pick up their weapons.

“You could say that”, Isa muttered and moved her right leg forward.

She kept her gaze strictly aimed at the thugs before her.

“Well”, one of the five said, crossing his arms across his broad chest, “I’m surprised that we meet again, Copperheart. Just a short time ago all of us thought you were dead.”

“I was going to send a letter, Bronar.”

“Were you? Your family is hurt that you didn’t.”

“I’ll apologize to them later”, Isa stated with a sneer, “now tell me, why did you and your lot come here?”

                      Instead of answering right away, the burly dwarf began to laugh heartily. His deep voice echoed around the camp like a bellow of a bull. His reaction made the young Cadash more reserved. Bronar was an overseer as well as one particularly vicious bastard from one of the Carta cells controlled by her brother. But Torkas hadn’t sent him here, had he? The insecurity caused by that very thought made Isa’s hair stand up on the back her neck.

“Stop playing games, Bronar”, she ordered adamantly, “tell me the truth.”

“Ha, she’s still got balls!” the overseer gave a laugh, “sorry, sweetheart, but your daddy doesn’t protect you anymore.”

Isa felt a clench in her heart, but she did her best to hide it.

“Shut your mouth, overseer, or I’ll shove an arrow up your sorry arse”, she hissed.

“Tsk, tsk **.** I’d appreciate it as less as Jehan did when you rejected the coppery heart he made you. I hear it was quite painful to remove.”

While the young rogue began to heat up, Cassandra decided to cut in to the conversation which was turning into an open slash of insults.

“In the name of the Inquisition, I demand an explanation”, the Seeker proclaimed as she stepped forth with her shield up.

“Don’t worry, human”, Bronar turned to look at her while his comrades drew their arms, “we’re just going to take the traitor away before she blurts out any more secrets - or perhaps it would be better if we just killed you _all_.”

 

Following the overseer’s words, a fight immediately broke out. One of Bronar’s thugs got frozen by Solas’ spell while other three surrounded Cassandra. Varric had rushed to grab his crossbow and was nearly ready to shoot. Isa, on the other hand, drew her knives and charged towards her former colleague without a second thought. Bronar was armed with a spiked maul, a dangerous weapon to get hit by, and thus the copper-haired Cadash dashed to aim at his back. She was so focused on her adversary that she didn’t pay any attention to what was happening around her. Luckily for her, Varric and others were there to watch her back. When Bronar hit her face with his elbow, she didn’t flinch. She just attacked again with the adrenaline in her veins spurring her to her limits.

_Torkas would never allow this,_ she thought as she managed to cut the overseer’s poorly protected armpit, _nor would mother. But what about father? I can’t…_

                      The battle was nearly over when a hard kick landed on Isa’s chest. She hit the ground with air escaping her lungs and Varric’s voice mixing to the buzzing in her ears. She faintly realized how Bronar grinned above her, but not for long. With an arrow sticking out of his forehead, the overseer dropped his maul, fell to the ground, and began to twitch. Isa gasped for breath when her lover rushed to her.

“Copper?” she heard his worry, “Copper, can you hear me?”

The younger dwarf began to cough.

“Chuckles, I think she needs your help!”

                      The elven mage quickly responded to Varric’s call, but he didn’t even get the chance to checked Isa over. The young Cadash sprang up with a knife in her hand and pounced on Bronar’s lifeless body like a roaring mountain lion. Blinded by anger, she hit the thug’s throat several times until her face was sweaty and red from blood.

“My family didn’t send you, you nug-humping shithead!” she yelled in frustration, “they would never…!”

 

Others stood back while Isa unleashed her rage on the late thug, not daring to intervene until she broke into tears. She refused to believe what Bronar had said. Her father was a choleric man, yes, but he never acted on mere suspicion. What was going on? This couldn’t be Torkas’ doing.

_Who’s behind this?_

And while Solas was finally allowed to examine Isa’s injuries, she repeated the desired answer to her own question several times over in her head. 

_Not my parents. Not my brother. **Not my family.**_


	10. A letter from an old friend

Sunlight streamed through the cottage’s small window. Isa lied on the bed with her feet lifted against the wall. After their unpleasant encounter with the Carta, she and others had decided to return to Haven instead of heading for Redcliffe. Since their arrival, Isa had gone through countless possibilities in her mind to figure out who had sent Bronar after her. She had found certainty in her heart that her brother wasn’t to blame. Her father on the other hand… He was no man of mercy, but what reason had she given him to send someone after her? To that, she had too many speculative answers.

_The lyrium was lost, but the shipment wasn’t **that** large, was it? _

Time passed, but Isa didn’t move away from the bed. She didn’t remember when she had last eaten anything, and truth to be told **,** it held no significance to her right now. She was so focused on her ponderings that something unexpected was allowed to occur: she failed to hear the creak of the door. A hooded figure walked in with the light steps of a rogue.

“Are you awake?” Leliana’s voice pierced the room’s silence.

Isa flinched, but she calmed down after realising who the comer was.

“I feel like I am”, she stated in jest and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Any news?”

“A letter arrived just moments ago”, the spymaster explained. “It’s from someone called Lantos.” 

“’Lantos’?” Isa nearly exclaimed. “What did he say?”

“See for yourself.”

                      As soon as Leliana handed the letter over to Isa, she folded it open. The suspense made the cottage feel smaller as if it had just shrunk **.** Isa’s pupils dilated with every word she read.

_The Dasher?  Shit._

When the young rogue’s eyebrows turned into a frown, Leliana perceived that there was something in the letter that made her worried. 

“Bad news?” she inquired.

“You could say that”, Isa admitted after reading the last sentence. “It seems that we, or _I_ , have a pissed lyrium mine boss to deal with.”

“Had he something to do with the Carta members you encountered on your way here?”

The spymaster’s question represented more hope than she could have imagined **.** If it was true, then it would mean that Isa’s family wasn’t necessarily involved in the attack after all. That thought lightened her heart even if she knew that she’d still have to deal with the Dasher.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if that son of a bronto would be involved in all this”, Isa opined. “His real name is Rodek Mos, and the lyrium I smuggled into the Conclave was from the mine he is in charge of.”

“Lyrium trade at the Conclave?” Leliana frowned. “I should have known.”

_Oh, shoot. I didn’t mention it, did I?_

“Um… Yes, sorry about that. It wouldn’t have helped my case if I had told you when I first woke up here, though.”

“Are there any connections you could still utilize?”

Isa couldn’t help quirking an eyebrow. Sometimes the spymaster’s practical attitude still managed to surprise her.

“I guess I can pull a few strings, and of course there’s Lantos if we can find him”, she pondered.

“I’ll look into it personally”, Leliana promised. “I’ll also try to find something on the Dasher so that you can avoid further run-ins with his people.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. I intend to have a run-in with him _personally_.”

“As you wish, Inquisitor.”

 

When Isa was alone in the cabin again, she couldn’t help turning to stare at the letter.

_Lantos, you loyal bastard,_ she was unsure whether she should smile or not. _Don’t put yourself needlessly in danger because of me._

She knew that she should be careful from now on. It was highly likely that Rodek was acting against her on his own **,** but the chance that he had talked to her father about the matter remained. Isa frowned. It would be easiest to attack directly against the main culprit, but if her father wasn’t involved yet, he surely would be then. Her family was a close one, and that practice was extended to the whole crime network. “Keep everyone close to you so that someone will tell you if one them chooses otherwise”, was one of her father’s mottoes, and that made the young Cadash particularly worried. She relied on Lantos’ word that the Dasher was responsible, but on the other hand, did her family suspect her of working against them? The consolation Isa had found in her conversation with Leliana began to fade like a dream, and the insecurity was becoming too much for her to bear. That’s when she stood determinately up, leaving the letter lying open on the bed.

_You’re a Cadash for the Ancestors’ sake! Act like it!_

Isa took a step towards the door, and it was quickly followed by another more confident one. She wouldn’t let some petty tezpadam scare her.

 

It was time to show which one of them should be feared and _why_.

 

***

 

Two days had passed without any news of Lantos’ nor the Dasher’s whereabouts. Isa wouldn’t have expected her second-in-command to be found so easily, but she was impatient to get her hands on the latter’s throat. To speed up the process, she had thought about asking Sera for help, but the elf seemed more interested in pissing off the nobles rather than collecting specific information **.** Thus, Isa had chosen a second, even more reluctant candidate: Varric. It had taken an hour-long debate to make him agree to her request. He had used every possible reason he could think of to object her, but she had managed to convince him that it was better to act before something bad happened again. She understood that the only thing he wanted was to keep her safe, but she had already made up her mind. Even though some matters were best to be handled the Inquisition’s way, this wasn’t one of them. Besides, it was Isa who wanted to keep the others safe, especially Varric. She would never forgive herself if her past would be the death of him. Especially now that she might be falling in lov… Oh.

 

Never mind.

 

When yet another day passed by without any news or hints, Isa grew tired of waiting. She was so frustrated that she had even considered stabbing the practice dummies. Mad as a nug-humper, right? It was time to go and find some action. The Inquisition needed support, and the leader of the mages was hopefully still waiting to meet them in Redcliffe.  If fate would be kind, Isa would stumble upon Rodek on the way **.** If not, it would do her good to go anyway lest she lost her mind.

 

It was time to hit the road again.   

 

**Dwarven language translations for this chapter:**

_tezpadam:_ deepstalker


End file.
